A Fight Within You
by Fragile-Hybrid-1039
Summary: (COMPLETE REVISION)READ and REVIEW PLEASE! Gohan fault Cell when he was only 11. He lost one of the most important people to him during that fight. So what happens if his loses were even greater? read and find out


**A Fight Within You**

AN: Ok this is focused on Gohan. It's back during the Cell saga. That's all you're getting about this. So read and tell me what you think.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!!" screamed the child as he pounded the ground with his fists. "CELL I HATE YOU!!" The young child had lost nearly everyone who meant anything to him. His father gave his life to save the world. His friends gave they're lives to save him.

'Gohan.' Said a voice in his head, his fathers voice

"Dad?...Is...Is that you?"

'Yes it's me son. I know your hurt now but don't let your feelings cloud your emotions...Cell isn't dead yet....' Gohan's eye's widened as his father revealed this information to him.

"But he...you...everyone," stammered Gohan.

'Listen Gohan you can't be scared you've got to finish this you're the only one left on earth with the power to stop Cell.' Goku told his son.

"I will dad I'll finish this" answered the young boy.

'Good luck son' Said Goku and the connection to his son was lost.

"Don't worry he can do this" Came a new voice Goku turned and saw Piccolo and the others there.

He smiled slightly "I know he can, and thank you all"

Gohan stood up and looked around he couldn't feel any powers at all let alone one as large as Cell's. Suddenly the cliff behind him exploded and a red beam of power shot toward him. Gohan pushed himself away with his hands and landed several feet away as the blast hit the area where he had once been. Gohan's eye's darted around looking for the one who had thrown the blast but he saw no one.

"Son Gohan you stand no chance against me give up now and I'll take you to join your pathetic friends and father." Gohan quickly spun around and saw Cell.

"YOU MONSTER!" he screamed as he flew at the green freak of nature. Cell held up one hand and grabbed the boy's fist as the first punch was thrown at him. Gohan felt the bones in his hand being crushed and he winced in pain.

"You see insolence gets you killed. You are more intolerable then your crybaby of a father."

Gohan stared at Cell with complete hatred as he erupted with power once again and kicked Cell square in the jaw. "MY FATHER IS A GREAT MAN!" He screamed and slammed his fists down on Cell over and over again.

"He's winning." Said King Kai happily "I don't think Cell will be able to win this fight." Goku still stood very tense he couldn't help but think that his son was still in grave danger.

"Hey Goku easy up a bit didn't you hear King Kai Gohan is winning." Said Yamcha while lightly hitting Goku on the arm.

Goku looked at his long time friend. "Yamcha, something about this fight makes me uneasy. I think Gohan is still in trouble." Yamcha stared into Goku's eyes and could tell this was how Goku really felt. There was nothing he could say to cheer him up at a time like this. They would all just have to wait.

Gohan's fist came down on Cell once more then he went into a kick to Cell stomach before jumping back. Before he got another chance to attack a blast came at him from behind Cell. He deflected it off into the mountains but couldn't figure out who had thrown it. After what seemed like an hour of tense uneasiness the originator of the blast showed himself. Gohan was in utter shock as he saw Goku walk out and stand next to Cell. This wasn't Goku as Gohan knew him though. He had a new look and evil look.

"Father? What are you doing?" Gohan asked in a shakier voice then he wanted.

"Don't talk to me like that you pest. I'm tired of your constant screw ups so I'm here to help Cell get rid of you!" Gohan's eye's widened and he felt the tears building up from his own father's harsh words. Before Gohan could let the words sink in both Cell and Goku raced toward him and began punching and kicking madly. Gohan did all he could to avoid the attacks from the two super powers.

"Father stop this" Gohan pleaded but it had no use Goku continued on with Cell trying to destroy his own son. Gohan knew he couldn't stay on the defense forever so he tried to move to the offensive throwing a punch at Cell then kicking his father away. "I'm sorry for this dad" he said lowly.

Gohan stood breathing heavily as Cell and Goku go back up on they're feet. "You're going to pay for that one" Said Goku in a very evil tone that didn't fit him at all. Cell smirked and flew full speed behind Gohan. Then Goku and he flew in toward the Super Saiyan child. Gohan couldn't block they're attacks. He was quickly beat to the ground and then beaten more and more. Goku held up a hand for Cell to stop.

"Your not feeling soft are you Goku?" asked the monster

"No I'm not you'll see just wait." The two walked off away from Gohan and gave him time to rise to his feet. The boy looked out and saw the two standing some way away from him they're hands cupped and to the side.

"KAAAAAAAAA" he heard them call together

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Gohan was getting scared.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" They were really going to do this

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" It was the end

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Two furious blasts hurled toward Gohan who did all he could by putting up his hands to attempt and block the blasts. This only lasted a few seconds and he was thrown backwards into a mountain. He lie there cold not breathing not living, suddenly a flash lit around him.

Gohan felt someone holding him. They were moving upward. Who was this person? The child's eye's slowly opened and he saw Piccolo holding him and his other friends flying around them. They were flying up Korrins tower. 'Was that all a dream?' Gohan thought. 'No it couldn't have been, but everyone is alive…Wait my father he's not here…' Gohan was about to speak when Piccolo looked down at him.

"You did well Gohan." For a few minutes Gohan was just there. He wasn't awake or sleeping. Alive or dead, he was just there. Then flashes of the fight came back to him. The final Kamehameha between him and Cell, his fathers coaching from the otherworld, everything.

"It was a dream…" he said to himself then let his eye's close over again before they reached the top of Korrins.

AN: So does the title make sense now? It should if not think about it.


End file.
